Alguien cantó ¡No va mas!
by jupter
Summary: ¡Latin Hetalia! Martín había nacido sabiendo tocar la guitarra, estaba en su sangre, pero había algo que lo distraía...un chileno. ArgentinaxChile 3


He aquí un fanfic de Latín Hetalia (Que rápidamente se convirtió en mi fandom favorito)

Wiiiiii!~ :D Por fin lo logré... un ArgChi lo suficientemente decente como para subirlo! Espero les guste... me parece que es bastante aceptable...

Nombres humanos: Martín para Argentina y Manuel para Chile. Los personajes no me pertenecen y bla bla bla...

* * *

**Alguien cantó "¡No va mas!"**

* * *

Había nacido sabiendo tocar la guitarra, estaba en su sangre. Cuando el la llamaba, la guitarra iba, y cuando la guitarra le llamaba el llegaba.. Siempre juntos...

_¿Entonces que le pasaba?_

Puede que sea Manuel lo que impedía a Martín concentrarse en su guitarra, tal vez el ruido de la respiración de Manuel, los ojos marrones de Manuel fijos en el, o la forma en la que Manuel estaba recostado en el pasto, la forma en que sus cabellos caían por su frente... o tal vez era aquella noche estrellada, el ruido de los grillos, esa plaza desierta a media noche... Volvió a chasquear la lengua al equivocarse por milésima vez.

_"Perdimos estabilidad, no sabemos de que lado vamos a quedar parados... "_

Sus dedos se paseaban por las cuerdas con cierto doble sentido, imaginaba la qué tan suave sería la piel del chileno a su tacto o qué tan cálida era... Su respiración se hacía un poquito mas rápida de manera involuntaria. -Mierda- Volvió a equivocarse.

-Tincho... Estai' seguro que sabe' tocar la guitarra?- Le preguntó con ese acento rápido y medio distorsionado al que, según el rubio, no se le podía llamar español.

Lo mira de mala manera. -No me dejas concentrarme- Le recrimina mientras vuelve a mirar las cuerdas con aquel deseo extraño de saltarle encima al castaño y comérselo a besos.

-Ja! A los weones de tus amiguitos los dos idiotas de seguro si les tocas...- Recriminó pero se quedó mudo al instante sintiendo la sangre agolpándose contra sus mejillas. ¿Esos eran celos?

Martín abrió los ojos al máximo teniendo la misma duda que el chileno, pero prefirió quedarse callado.

_"...Se agotó lo natural, nos mentimos una vez más..."_

Volvieron a mentirse otra vez ocultando aquello que ambos sospechaban ya desde hace rato... aunque el rubio no estaba del todo seguro de querer dejar pasar aquel repentino escape de sentimiento que había tenido el chileno.

Una vez mas intentó tocar ese maldito acorde... ¿Como era? Ah... si, Mim, Re, Do, Re, Mim... Otro error. Ya se tornaba molesto... molesto y de alguna forma incomodo, porque Manuel seguía mirándolo... mirándolo callado.

-Che... A vos te pasa algo...- Dijo una vez decidido a romper aquel incomodo silencio que lo tenía tenso solo a el, porque al parecer, a Manuel le daba igual.

-...- Mas silencio. El argentino se removió un poco en su lugar y desvió la mirada.

_"...En nuestra vida real, siempre fuimos decadentes, tuvimos la libertad apretada entre los dientes..."_

Volvió a pasar sus dedos por la guitarra sintiendo como su estomago daba un vuelco mas al observar los ojos profundos del chileno.

Tal vez solo eran dos naciones, dos países, sentados bajo un árbol en una noche muy estrellada, en una plaza olvidado, en un pueblo cuyo nombre solo conocían sus pobladores.

¿Solo eso? No... Era imposible. Eran mucho mas que solo eso, los dos lo sabían, no lo admitían pero lo sabían. Se miraron una vez mas, rojos al comprobar que se correspondían hasta en la mirada.

_"...Alguien cantó "¡No va más!"..."_

...y no fue Martín, exactamente.

Los latidos de sus corazones andaban a un compás desenfrenado. Y de ser por ellos, el beso se tornaría apacionado, pero sus cuerpos estaban paralizados, era ese tímido contacto que aun los mantenía unidos tan solo un cuadro, totalmente inmobiles los dos. Sus labios unidos.

Manuel reaccionó separandose rápido para bajar la mirada, tan rojo que se sentía capaz de brillar en esa noche. Sacudió su cabeza negando, incrédulo de lo que acababa de hacer.

-¿Me perdonai', Martín?- Nunca había sentido tanta vergüenza.

En cambio, el Argentino seguía en su estado de shock.

Manuel bufó intranquilo, acarició el pelo del rubio con suavidad para ponerse de pie dispuesto a irse, irse lejos y olvidar todo lo que ese día había ocurrido.

-Che...- Le tomó del brazo al sentir que se alejaba. Después de eso...

No sabía como actuar después de eso. Pero lo que si sabía era que no quería que se alejara nunca mas... Mucho tiempo ya habían pasado separados antes... las guerras los habían enfrentado... Esa rivalidad y soledad que los carcomía constantemente, no quería volver a sentir algo así nunca. Porque por mas odio que hubiesen fingido tenerse mutuamente, todas las noches lloraban extrañándose el uno al otro con todas las fuerzas de su corazón...

-¿Que querí?- Preguntó algo molesto.

-¿Por qué fue eso?-

Una pregunta simple... A Manuel le revolvió el estomago.

¿Entonces Martín no le correspondía?

Apretó las manos en forma de puños intentando reprimir las ganas de golpearlo hasta hacerlo sangrar, por hacerle falsas ilusiones...por no amarlo como el lo hacía... Cerró los ojos... Respiró profundo.

_"Con los párpados pegados por un sueño postergado..." _

Y en ese momento Manuel lloró y si había algo que al rubio no le gustaba, eso era verlo llorar al chileno. Lo abrazó, lo estrechó contra su cuerpo con todo el sentimiento que podía transmitir.

-Dale, boludo, no llorés...- Le pidió acariciando su espalda con ternura, una ternura de esas que crecen con el tiempo, de esas que se sienten a flor de piel.

-Tincho...- ¿Por qué mierda ahora lo abrazaba, si ya había dejado en claro que no lo quería? Levantó la mirada cruzándose con los ojos verdes del argentino... el corazón se le paró, también el llanto. Ese deseo surgió en su ser de golpe -Tincho, yo...- Le estaba costando respirar...¿Como pretendía hablar si el aire no llegaba a su cuerpo?

De todas formas, no era como si quisiera rebajarse a ese nivel...no señor... Manuel Gonzales no le diría a Martín que lo amaba...Ya demasiado fue con besarle de la nada o con largarse a llorar como weon en frete suyo... ¿Entonces porque sentía que necesitaba gritarlo al mundo?

-Yo también te amo.-

Manuel abrió los ojos como platos sintiendo algo raro en la panza... Martín también podía sentirlo.

-Y-yo... yo no...- No podía articular palabra alguna pero tampoco hizo falta...porque todo estaba dicho, el argentino expresó en palabras lo que el con los ojos...esos ojos marrones y profundos que lo volvían loco al gaucho.

Martín lo tomó por las mejillas para besarle la boca de una manera dulce, fue correspondido.

Silencio.

_"...No me digas la verdad, no me mientas. Ya me di cuenta que no es lo que era, de eso se da cuenta cualquiera..."_

Y no volvieron a hablar en un rato, ninguno se animaba a romper la magia... Martín había vuelto a su guitarra... sus ojos fijos en los de Manuel. Pero algo le impedía tocar de manera correcta...

...Tal vez el ruido de la respiración de Manuel, los ojos marrones de Manuel fijos en el, o la forma en la que Manuel estaba recostado en el pasto, la forma en que sus cabellos caían por su frente... o tal vez era aquella noche estrellada, el ruido de los grillos, esa plaza desierta a media noche...

...O tal vez... solo tal vez, era que acababa de comprobar sus sospechas...

...Y si, se amaban...

_"...En nuestra vida real, siempre fuimos decadentes, tuvimos la libertad apretada entre los dientes. Alguien cantó "no va más"..."_

* * *

**_Fin! Jejeje, espero les haya gustado y me dejen un comentario :3 _**

**_Y _****_sino... bueno... déjenme un review amenazante... (?)_**

**_Solo eso... Besos! Bye!_**


End file.
